


who needs a good luck charm anyway

by weddingbells



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Falling In Love, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Minor Injuries, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't want to miss his train. It's 6 minutes until the next one. And it's not his fault he ends up falling down the escalators. But he won't complain, not when he ends up in the arms of a tall handsome stranger. Not at all. (that is, until more things happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who needs a good luck charm anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanni/gifts).



> Written for this prompt:  
> I would like a fic where they meet when Harry like, falls down an escalator on the Tube and is miraculously unharmed. Nick takes him home anyway (because he's worried and not because Harry looks fit, clearly!) and they start dating and it's cute but they're both always getting injured, but while Harry just gets scrapes Nick inevitably breaks his ankle or whatnot. Eventually Harry gets very worried that he's maybe a curse on Nick and then maybe some angst (he's breaking up with Nick for Nick's health and safety!) until Nick informs Harry that he's an idiot and then sex (with probably more injuries :p).
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to stick to it as much as I could! I really hope you like it. And that the few things I did change didn't bother you. It was fun to write and... well I hope you enjoy x

Harry is very aware of the fact that there is only 6 minutes until the train after this one departs, and heading down the escalator of the tube station he should know that it probably won’t hurt him to just take it easy, slow down and wait for the next train. Actually there are even signs telling him to, new signs they have put up recently that tells everyone to slow down, take it easy and that it’s not worth injuring yourself just to catch that train. You can always wait.

But it’s 6 minutes. And Harry has been working his ass off at work and he is so tired and so ready to just be _home_ already. He doesn’t want to wait another 6 minutes, doesn’t want to see the train leave just as he gets down to the platform.

So he runs down, his tall legs drumming against the steps as he tries his best to pass all the people who clearly does listen to warnings and signs, because they don’t seem to be in a hurry at all.

Harry has never fallen anyway, so there’s that, nothing would happen.

There is one tiny escalator left, only one and Harry can see the train rolling into the platform and he takes two steps at the time as he passes a group of teenagers.

And then he falls.

He lets out a surprised gasp as it happens and he tumbles over, it’s as if his feet get tangled up in each other and he falls without much chance to stop himself. Rolling down the escalator and crashing out on the stone floor, feeling his ribs taking a hit that might not be too pleasant but at least his head missed the trash can.

“Shit.” He curses, caring more about the fact that he sees the train stopping, doors opening and closing and leaving again as he is still on the floor.

“You okay there, love?”

Harry blinks and looks up, there are a few people stopping to see if he is okay but there is one in particular who leans over him who stands out from the crowd.

Harry isn’t sure why, maybe because he is taller than the others, maybe because he has the biggest quiff Harry’s ever seen, maybe because he is wearing the same shirt like the one Harry just bought or maybe just because he is bloody gorgeous.

“I have a shirt like that.” He blurts out which he realises isn’t as good of a reply to the _‘you okay there’_ question that the stranger had actually asked. The stranger looks worried at that.

“Maybe a small concussion.” The stranger says to the people close by and then reaches out a hand for Harry to grab, to try to help him to stand up. “Think you can stand up? We should call an ambulance.”

“No. No.” Harry quickly says because there is no way he is visiting a hospital right now when he isn’t even that hurt. Apart from a slightly annoying pain in his ribs, it mostly feels like he’s been in a play fight with Liam and that’s not that bad. “I’m fine. I promise.” He gets to his feet, hoping he doesn’t sway too much on his feet.

The stranger still doesn’t look that convinced. He keeps holding Harry’s hand, a tight grip as if he is worried Harry will fall over even when he is standing up.

“Are you sure? That was quite the tumble.”

“I’m sure. Just want to get home.” Harry explains because he does want to get home and the way it looks now, it will probably end with him missing at least three trains. “I am tired.”

He shouldn’t have said that because the stranger looks worried again. The rest of the crowd that formed around Harry after his fall starts to take off, but Harry and quiff stranger stays there in the spot and the stranger tilts his head.

“I do think you might have a small concussion. You shouldn’t be by yourself on the train or at home unless you get checked out by a doctor. Is there anyone home waiting?”

Harry shakes his head, he could probably lie about it but he doesn’t feel like doing that.

“Nope, live by myself. It’s fine though, I’ll be fine.”

The stranger sighs and Harry bites his lower lip, trying to discreetly look at him. He is awfully gorgeous for someone just walking to the tube. The boots are just like the kinds Harry likes, his jeans are too tight for words and the shirt is great because yes, Harry _has_ one of those. His face is even better, and his eyes, and Harry wonders if he has passed the stage of ‘normal’ staring now and turned it into proper ogling.

“I really don’t think you should be by yourself.” The stranger says and Harry bites his lip even harder to try to stop himself from saying that maybe he could come home with him if he’s that worried. He isn’t sure if it appropriate to hit on someone after they just saw you fall down an escalator. Maybe it is the perfect time though.

“Well maybe you can fix that.” He says cheekily, standing up straight as he tries to get a bit taller because the stranger is one of few he has met recently that is just as tall as he is, if not taller. The stranger looks surprised at first by the comment, but then he grins.

“Okay, maybe your head isn’t that bad.” He comments and Harry keeps the cheeky grin on his lips.

“You sure? Maybe there is…” Harry starts, but his shameless flirting is cut short because he actually does feel dizzy, sick, and the trash can that his head missed miraculously before this is now the help when he throws up.

It won’t go to the book as the best of first impressions. But quiff stranger doesn’t seem to be grossed out by Harry puking, only worried, and that’s why Harry ends up coming home with him, since his house is only a station away from this one.

 

**

 

The stranger isn’t called quiff stranger, even though that doesn’t surprise Harry. He isn’t sure quiff stranger is something you name your children, and he doubts many babies are born with quiffs. The stranger is called Nick, he does DJ-ing and radio for a living and the living room of his flat is bigger than Harry’s entire flat. He’s also got one of the cutest dogs that Harry has ever seen and when he finds out the dog’s name is Pig, Harry is even more endeared by the whole thing and starts thinking that he should fall down escalators more often and throw up in trash cans if it will end up with him sitting on a comfy sofa petting a cute dog while a gorgeous bloke makes him tea.

“Feeling better Harry Styles?” Nick asks with a little smile as he puts down a tray with tea and biscuits in front of him. Harry can’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

“Just Harry is fine, you know.” He comments before reaching for one of the tea mugs. “Just Harry.”

“Okay, Harry Styles.” Nick says and Harry just knows he is probably just as obnoxious as Louis can be sometimes, and that isn’t bad at all.

Maybe that’s why he likes him so much. Or why it feels easy to.

“What kind of tea is this?” Harry asks as Nick sits down next to him, giving Pig a warning look as the dog seems to sniff in the direction of the biscuits. He smiles.

“Just normal Earl Grey.” He says and okay, maybe not that much like Louis then, Harry notices and sips his tea.

“My best friend hates Earl Grey.” He says without really knowing why he is telling Nick this, it’s not as if it’s going to make any difference. “I don’t mind it though.”

Nick lets out an amused chuckle, so clearly Harry saying lots of random things isn’t that bad. He can still make him laugh and maybe this will end with Harry at least getting Nick’s number. That would be nice.

“Good to know, because I only have Earl Grey.” He says with a little smile still playing on his lips and Harry likes his smile, it’s a nice looking smile which is always nice on a person. Especially on fit blokes.

“You know, maybe this is not appropriate…” Harry starts, slowly because even though he’s never one to walk around these things, he does speak slow all the time if he’s nervous. “But is there any chance I will get your number before I leave?”

Nick smiles again, and it makes Harry smile.

“Sure, let me add yours to my phone.” Nick says and fishes his phone out of his jeans pocket. “Gimme a sec… yes, okay, number.”

Harry tells it to him with a very, very pleased grin. Nick adds it as he hums a little. Some song Harry thinks they play on the radio a lot. It’s not what he usually listens to though so he couldn’t really tell which song it is.

“Okay, I’ll call you and you can just save my number.” Nick says, and he looks pleased as if this idea is something new and brilliant no one has ever come up with before. It amuses Harry greatly.

“Got you!” Harry says as he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He is about to get it out when one of his shirt buttons gets stuck in the belt loop hole, and as he struggles to get it free he forgets about the cup of tea in his hand.

Until it’s too late and the tea is everywhere, or everywhere over Nick anyway.

Harry watches in horror as the hot drink spills in Nick’s lap, Pig starting to bark as Nick lets out a surprised gasp that later turns into a groan.

“F-fuck…”

“Shit, shit I’m sorry, shit I…” Harry doesn’t know what to do, he reaches instinctively to touch Nick’s thigh that got the worst of it but that has Nick scream out. “Shit do we, I mean…”

“Hurts.” Nick says, clearly trying to hold it together. “Hurts.”

Harry bites his lip and then there is a quick decision to call a taxi for a quick trip to the ER.

The ER says it’s only first degree burns and that it will be okay as long as Nick keeps it cool and watches the skin, prescribing him some lotion. Harry still feels like crying as Nick limps out of the ER, but he says it’s okay and Harry as no other choice than to believe him.

“Knew we would end up with a trip to the ER.” Nick tries to joke as they wait for the Tube and Harry laughs awkwardly and wonders if it will ever be okay to contact Nick again after this. “Could have said you didn’t like Earl Grey at all, you know, instead of spilling it on me.”

 

**

 

Harry is so very surprised when he three days later gets a text message from an unknown number. He realizes after reading it that it’s Nick, and that in the horror of sending the guy to the ER he must have forgotten to save his number.

He is also very surprised Nick will even talk to him.

_“Since our first date didn’t end that well maybe we should try it again. Dinner? :) x”_

Harry is feeling difficulty to actually breathe for two reasons, one being that Nick is actually asking him _out_ and the other one that Nick considers their first meeting actually a date.

Harry doesn’t complain at all.

_“Sure xx do you want to go to The Pier?”_

Nick does wants to go to The Pier. So Harry tells him to be there around 6 and then he calls Louis and Liam in panic just to get advice on what to wear.

 

Three phone calls later and only two slightly tear filled panic screams, Harry is dressed and ready to go out. Harry can’t even remember the last time he went on a date. He spends a couple of minutes waiting for Nick to turn up and wonders what they should do, who should pay, and how you even do this date thing because he seems to have forgotten.

Then Nick shows up, dressed in a shirt with wild patterns and trousers slightly tighter than last time they met which should be impossible, and a goofy grin on his face and Harry just forgets everything to be worried about because this is one hot man and Harry wants to take him home sooner or later and he will not mess that up by being nervous.

“Hi.” He says and before he can stop himself. “How is your burn?”

Nick grins a little and Harry takes a deep breath because obviously Nick doesn’t hold any grudges about that.

“It’s good, let’s just not do it again.” Nick jokes as they walk to the restaurant, being seated by a waiter with crazier hair than Harry thought was allowed in a place like this but he loves it. “No tea spilling.”

“No tea spilling.” Harry agrees with a deep breath once more as he forces himself to look away from Nick’s features to actually study the menu. “So… what are you having?”

Nick seems to have great taste because he orders not only the same starter that Harry wants, and the same entrée, but also picks a wine that Harry has been wanting to try for ages.

“This wine is like an orgasm for my tongue.” Harry mumbles as they get the first sip of wine. Nick snorts at that.

“Really? Yeah it is good.”

“I never really drink that much of wine.” Harry continues as he tries to not focus on the way Nick’s hand is very close to his hand where they are resting on the table cloth. “My friends are more into beer and cider.”

Nick grimaces at that but then he laughs and smiles and Harry doesn’t understand how a person can have that nice of a smile, it seems really impossible.

“Well, everything is good right? So… you should tell me more about you. And you know, what you want to tell me.” Nick says with a little smile and well, Harry does like to talk about himself and his friends, at least sometimes. And with Nick he feels comfortable enough to.

“I think you’d like my friends.” He says with a little smile. “Liam and Louis are great, I love them like… this much.” He says, making a hand motion to prove how big his love is for them, when the only problem is that he isn’t really paying attention to what is going on around him.

Especially not that a waiter is behind him, carrying a tray of wine glasses.

Harry isn’t even sure how it happens but it’s like all the glasses explode as he feels his hand come in contact with the tray, all at once and then there are little pieces of glass everywhere. All over Harry’s shirt, all over his jeans and…

He looks up, and the first thing he notices is a deep cut just over Nick’s arm where the shirt stops. There is blood already flooding from the cut, and Nick looks pale.

“Sh…” Harry can’t even finish the word because how can this happen, how, how, how can this happen? He only has a few small cuts over his knuckles but Nick’s cut is big and there is _so_ much blood.

“Let’s call the medic.” The waiter says quickly and Nick just gets paler by the second.

“Don’t like blood.” He mutters and Harry wants to cry. He reaches for napkins, trying to get the blood dried up and not look as if there is a slight catastrophe happening here.

“It will be okay, it will be okay.” He promises.

Nick passes out before the medic get there, but wakes up minutes later when they decide he needs to go to the ER to get stitches.

“Nick I’m so sorry.” Harry whispers as he looks at Nick who gets the stitches done. “I am so clumsy and I’m so sorry, I…”

“Hush, Harry Styles it can happen to anyone.” Nick says, and his face is not as pale anymore, there’s colour returning to it.

Harry isn’t sure if that is the case, but he will choose to believe Nick’s words because of right now he doesn’t want to think that Nick might blame him for this or want nothing to do with him anymore.

“Besides, I have heard scars make you hotter, so, am I hotter yet?” Nick winks and Harry blushes a little, looking down and biting his lower lip as he nods.

When they leave the ER Nick kisses him before they part, and Harry enjoys the way he has to tilt his head slightly to get in proper contact with Nick’s lips. Nick still tastes of the wine they sadly didn’t get to enjoy that much of.

“Good night Harry Styles.” Nick smirks and as Harry gets back home his head is spinning and he feels intoxicated in ways he hasn’t felt in forever.

 

 

**

 

Harry knows that maybe it isn’t normal to actually agree to go on more dates after events like these happening, but Harry really wants to meet Nick again and they text and talk on the phone and he is so much fun, he really does make Harry laugh all the time and he wants to keep seeing him.

Which is why he works up the courage to actually ask him out again. The worst thing that can happen is that Nick says no, that he doesn’t want to see him again. (which actually would be pretty horrible and probably break Harry’s heart, but Harry choses to have faith in the fact that Nick kissed him and seemed to like him and probably won’t disagree to another date.)

_“Do you want to go ice skating? x”_ He sends, praying to God that Nick won’t find that absolutely ridiculous. Or that he ignores it. The reply comes almost immediately though.

_“Ice skating? Now? You can do that?”_

Harry smiles, a big, big smile because that really isn’t a no, it truly seems like Nick is a bit interested in coming with him. He sends a quick.

_“Yeah, I know a place. Maybe tomorrow night? I’ll buy us dinner before we go x”_

_“Sounds fine with me x”_

 

Dinner is much better this time, even though Harry knows that the disaster of last time they had dinner probably couldn’t happen again. They eat at this organic food restaurant that Harry always begs the other lads to come with him too, but they are never interested. Nick doesn’t seem to mind though, and they eat and laugh and have a great time before it’s time to go to the ice skating rink.

“You sure you’re okay with ice skating?” Harry asks as they rent the skates, a bit worried that maybe Nick isn’t at all that interested in all of this. Nick just smiles, and his fingers brushes over Harry’s hand. It makes Harry feel pathetically happy.

“Yes, if I didn’t want to do this I would have told you. Come on.”

They get their skates on, it’s not as easy as Harry remembers it to be, and as they stumble out on the ice he feels more like Bambi than anything else. He hopes that no one will laugh at him. He hopes that Nick won’t laugh at him.

“Look, this is going great.” He laughs as they start moving over the ice, making an attempt to do a little spin even though it ends up to be more of him swaying back and forth, trying to not fall on his bum. He looks over his shoulder on Nick, Nick who looks almost as sure on his tall, lanky legs as Harry feels.

“Easy.” Nick laughs, and reaches for Harry’s hand. “Come with me.”

Harry feels his heart skip a beat as Nick’s fingers lace with his. It’s a bit cold, he probably should be wearing mittens but he doesn’t want to wear mittens now because it wouldn’t at all make this hand holding as good as it now feels. He blushes a little, and they start moving together now, hands linked.

“This feels nice.” Harry murmurs and Nick nods, going a bit faster on his skates.

“It’s great.”

“Think we can go faster?” Harry asks, feeling bold as his legs start shaking and he thinks that he really still knows how to do this, it isn’t that difficult. Nick lets out a laugh.

“You sure we should?”

“Yes.” Harry says, and still holding on to Nick’s hand he starts going faster. “We can do this. We…”

He probably should have seen it coming before he started this, but a little girl cuts their way as they skate over the rink. Nick yelps, as does Harry, and they drop each other’s hands. Harry gasps, grabbing hold of the side to pull himself to a stop without falling.

“Nick, are…”

“Aaaaah!” is all he hears, and he looks up to see Nick, without any control going over the ice, stumbling forward and then crash, in a mess of limbs and shouts from the bystanders, he has crashed into the side of the ice rink.

“Nick!” Harry yells, trying to get to him on shaky legs.

“I’m fine.” He hears Nick mutters to people who are already there, checking on him. “I’m fine, just… ouch.”

Harry sees it just as Nick does, his ankle already looks a bit swollen. Nick looks up as Harry closes in on him, breathing nervously.

“ER?” Nick asks weakly, and Harry doesn’t know what to do except but just nod.

 

 

“Do you think they have a special bonus program for frequent visitors?” Nick jokes as he jumps out of the ER on crutches and his ankle safely wrapped in bandages and Harry tries to laugh and not cry at that. “Because I should get a reward soon. A nice gift or something. Don’t you think?”

Harry wants to ask Nick to stop making jokes because this is not funny, it isn’t funny at all.

“Stop.” He says finally, swallowing. “It’s not funny. I almost broke your ankle.”

Nick shakes his head.

“Not broken, just badly sprained. And it was as much your fault as it was mine, love. We don’t have to go ice skating again, we will avoid the accidents then. And anyway, they said I only needed this for about a week! That’s nothing.”

A week seems like a long time to Harry though, but he doesn’t argue that because he doesn’t seem to be his place to argue how Nick’s foot feels when it is his foot. Harry’s feet are okay. So he doesn’t really know how Nick’s feet feels.

“I’ll be on both my feet in no time.” Nick says before they part, and Harry can’t help but to think that he really hopes so.

 

 

**

 

Harry doesn’t believe that bad luck can follow you around. And he truly wasn’t the believer of curses or anything like that before all this happened. Before he met Nick.

The problem is that this keeps happening. Maybe not every date they have ends up in the ER, but it’s like whenever they meet up and hang out, something happen that does end up with Nick being more or less injured. Each time Harry feels as if it’s his fault and each time it makes him feel worse and worse about the whole situation.

It doesn’t feel good, at all. It feels as if Harry is the reason, and he isn’t sure he can handle seeing Nick being injured one more time because of him and his clumsy hands and legs that go everywhere.

After debating for more than a few hours, Harry takes a deep breath before texting. _“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”_ to Nick before he deletes his number.

He cries for a good hour after that, wondering why this must happen when he has truly met someone that makes him feel so happy.

 

He then decides the only thing he wants to do is watchiNetflix and eat ice cream, which he does for longer than he wants to admit to. And when he hears the doorbell he is very surprised.

He is even more surprised when the person outside is _Nick_. Nick holding up his phone for Harry to see. Nick looking really hurt. _Nick_.

Harry isn’t sure there has ever been this much pain inside his body at once.

“Want to explain this?” Nick asks, and he looks sad as he shows the text on his phone. It hurts even more for Harry to see the words on Nick’s phone, even if he sent it himself. He starts crying, which makes Nick wrap his arms around him. This wasn’t planned.

“I’m cursed.” Harry sobs, as he tries to pull away. “That must be it, that’s why we can’t ever hang out without you getting hurt. I am cursed and I will probably end up killing you if we keep hanging out together.”

Nick shakes his head, pulling away so that he can stare at Harry. And he really does stare. He stares at him as if he thinks Harry is an idiot.

“What? Harry you’re not cursed.”

“But I am.” He keeps sobbing, not able to stop. “Why else would you be like this? Why else is all our dates ending up with injuries and the emergency room?”

Nick snorts at that, and Harry would almost be offended with the way Nick can laugh in this situation, if he wasn’t so busy trying to stop sobbing.

“Maybe I’m just the biggest klutz. Not your fault you know. It could be just me. And these legs.” He makes a motion to his legs, showing the way his jeans are ripped at the knees and Harry bites his lip, feeling a smile creeping onto his lips.

“You’re not a klutz.” He says, wiping his eyes. “It’s all me, I’m…”

“Harry.” Nick interrupts him, stepping closer. It makes Harry stop breathing for a second. “Shut up now, please.”

Harry knows he should probably stop it but he doesn’t want to, and when Nick closes the distance between their lips and starts kissing him, he really doesn’t want to stop it. This is the first time they kiss in the privacy of someone’s home, the first time they kiss when there is no one around to worry about and just the idea of that has Harry let out a little whimper and desperately pull Nick closer.

Nick follows easily, walking Harry back against the wall and they kiss up against it, kissing until they are both out of breath and needs to come up for air and as soon as they have, Nick’s lips found his again, and their tongues battle in Nick’s mouth, in Harry’s mouth, god, Harry isn’t even sure anymore where his mouth stops and Nick starts, he is just very aware of how this kiss is everything he wants, how Nick is everything he needs.

“Want… you.” He gasps out, words turning into tiny moans as he tries to pull Nick even closer which is not even possible because Nick is already as close as he can be. Nick lets out a little grunt, a pleased one and nods.

“Want you too.”

“Bedroom?” Harry suggests and he is pretty sure Nick nods before he grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him along to the only other room in the place that seems to be a bedroom. There isn’t much time to get lost which is good, and as they reach the bed Nick pushes Harry down on the bed, and Harry giggles as he pulls him down on top of him, legs and arms tangling together as their lips meet again, kissing passionately while trying to remove all the clothing currently in the way.

“Gorgeous.” Nick mutters as he kisses down Harry’s now exposed chest, spending time with mapping out his tattoos with his tongue, which causes Harry’s skin to goosebump and it feels very much like everything he has dreamed about, and imagined.

“Nhhgn.” He mutters as Nick causes his whole body to tremble. Nick kisses him, grinding down against him and Harry desperately rolls his hips to meet his, moving to get into a better position for their bodies to be completely lined up together.

Harry bangs his head against the headboard.

“Ouch.” He complains, reaching for Nick with grabby hands. Nick pouts.

“Okay, just… don’t move. I mean not until… just try to not move.” Nick babbles, apparently the way he is turned on doesn’t mix with the fact that he is also very much not in the mood to have any of them injured again. “Slow, no rush, just… calm.” He tells him and Harry nods, looking up at Nick with wide eyes as he watches him.

“I… I’ve never really… you know.” Harry stammers because he might as well confess to it before they go further. “I mean…”

“You’ve never had sex?” Nick asks quietly, running a hand over Harry’s tattoos and Harry shakes his head.

“No… or I mean yes, yes I’ve had sex just… never… had anyone in me before.” He nods nervously, chewing on his lower lip and honestly, it’s been a while since he was even in anyone because since he broke up with his last boyfriend there hasn’t really been anyone in his life. Nick nods slowly.

“Sure you still want to…”

Harry nods. Furiously nods, almost.

“Y-yeah yes I want it just come on…”

Nick nods, and then with a little guidance from Harry he manages to find both lube and condoms in the bedside table. Harry still watches him with big eyes as he gets the stuff, so extremely in need and so very horny in a way he isn’t sure he has ever been before in his life.

“Tell me if it’s…” Nick says softly and Harry nods, spreading his legs to urge him to go on.

“Yeah, yeah I know, just… _please_.”

The please seems to get to Nick, or at least get him to start doing something else than just look at Harry because he lubes up a long finger, coating it as Harry is watching and then he tease his entrance carefully, Harry sucking in a big gulp of air as he feels it pressing inside of him.

“Good?” Nick mumbles and Harry nods, hissing slightly.

“Y-yes just… cold. Yes.” He stammers, mix of the slight burning pain that soon subsides and pleasure in his voice. Nick waits, making sure Harry is okay and then Harry nods, moving down against his finger which causes Nick to slide all the way in, as long as his finger can reach.

“So tight.” Nick moans as Harry lets out a low _fuck_. Harry wants to beg Nick to add another but he doesn’t have to, because Nick wriggles his finger, giving him time for it to feel nothing else but good, and then he slides in a second finger which makes Harry feel all the things he wants to feel.

“God.” Harry whimpers, moving so Nick’s fingers slid in deeper inside of him, brushing against his sweet spot that causes him to moan, and then Nick starts scissoring his fingers, spreading him open and Harry sees stars, Harry sees galaxies, Harry feels his whole body shake with need because this is just too much for him to handle.

“You look so pretty. So, so pretty.” Nick praises and it just turns Harry on even more, he is so hard it hurts and his cock is red and leaking where it is resting on his stomach and he is desperate to get a hand on himself, but getting a hand on himself would mean to stop touching Nick, which is not going to happen.

“Nick, please.” He whimpers instead, and as last time he uttered a please, it seems to do things to Nick. Nick removes his fingers with a little growl, reaching for a condom and stroking himself as he opens the condom wrapper. Harry watches with parted lips as Nick rolls the condom on, and he is _so_ big.

For a moment Harry actually wonders if he is going to fit inside him.

“You sure?” Nick asks again as he positions himself between Harry’s legs. Harry nods, and nods again as he feels Nick’s cockhead press against his entrance. He inhales sharply.

“Y-yes.” He gasps and resists the urge to grind down against Nick and make him get inside him already. “Please, please, please.”

Nick kisses him hard and then he slides inside of him slowly, inch by inch.

Harry lets out a little sob out of pleasure, and then the slight burn causes him to tense up because it’s weird and he feels so full and the stretch is burning.

“Relax darling.” Nick coos, kissing him slowly again and again, staying still inside him as he waits for Harry to relax for him again. “Try to relax for me okay? So good, you feel so good.”

Harry whimpers, he wants to speak, to say something but he can’t because the pleasure now ripping through his body is overwhelming, truly overwhelming.

It takes a few minutes before he can actually manage to form words.

“You can move.” He whispers, and Nick does. He really does.

It’s slow at first, really slow as Nick’s eyes lock on Harry’s and they look at each other as they start rolling their hips, both at the same time. Nick is deep in Harry but Harry still isn’t sure if he actually is taking all of him because he is huge. But it’s enough, it’s enough to make him feel full in all the good ways he’s imagined it to be, and Nick seems to be just as pleased.

“There.” Harry gasps as Nick’s cock hit his prostate and the pleasure is almost overwhelming. Nick keeps the angle, thrusting again, thrusting harder and Harry wraps lanky limbs all around Nick as they move together.

“G-god you feel amazing.” Nick almost chants in Harry’s ear as the thrusts get sloppy and desperate, pleasure overwhelming them both and it’s not easy to keep a steady rhythm but Harry doesn’t mind because this is so good, this is all he wants.

“Nick.” He breathes out and his cock is finally getting some friction from Nick’s body pressed against it, and it might not be enough but then Nick hits his prostate again, slamming into it and Harry screams, pleasure flooding him and causing him to cry out. “Nick!” He sobs, and he can’t stop rocking his hips back against Nick. “Nick, Nick. Nick.”

“Harry.” Nick groans against his neck and Harry gasps, clenching around Nick and there is his lot, and with two, three, four more thrusts Nick comes, Harry can feel his orgasm as his dick twitch inside him and pulsating as he fills up the condom and that’s enough for Harry as well.

He comes hard, harder than he ever thought he could come just from having his cock pressed between two bodies, and then he makes a mess of both their chests as he spills all over them, hot liquid covering both of them quick as Nick still thrusts inside him, even if his cock is starting to soften.

Harry isn’t sure what happens, he wonders if he actually pass out from pleasure for a bit, but he comes to life as he feels Nick pull out slowly and getting rid of the condom. He pouts for a moment, not liking the idea of being this empty when he was used to having Nick fill him up. He reaches for Nick, pulling him closer until they are skin to skin again, not wanting him to be even an inch away from him.

He is so tired. Exhausted. So very pleased.

“And you think you’re bad luck.” Nick huffs against Harry’s neck, arms snaking around his waist. “I believe I just got lucky.”

“Lame.” Harry hums, but he smiles fondly as he closes his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep in Nick’s arms.

And he does feel pretty lucky as well.


End file.
